Henry and Catherine
The relationship between Henry and Catherine. They were the King and Queen of France. They had nine children together: Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Louis, Margaret, Charles, Henry III, and a set of twins: Emone and Henrietta. Although they were frequently plotting against each other, they did at times seem to genuinely care about one-another. On his death bed, he told her he had always loved her whilst she told him he was the love of her life. Early History Henry and Catherine loved each other early in their marriage, but she loved Henry more deeply though he was never quick to return her affection. Pope Clement VII arranged the marriage match between the then Prince Henry, Duke of Orleans and Catherine de Medici, Duchess of Urbino. The 14 year old couple were married on October 28, 1533 in the Église Saint-Ferréol les Augustins in Marseille. Prince Henry did a dance and joust for his new Princess at their wedding ball, later they left at midnight for their highly successful wedding night which was said to have been observed by Henry's father Francis I. The new Princess Catherine, Duchess of Orleans was quite popular in court. The ladies treated her well, and were impressed with her intelligence and keenness to please. Eventually Henry began to put a great amount of pressure on his new Princess to produce a child after his mistress Philippa Duci, gave birth to a daughter in 1537 whom he publicly acknowledged, and which proved that he was more than capable of producing a child. This event not only humiliated Catherine, but put an immense amount of pressure on her, which increased greatly after she and Henry became Dauphin & Dauphine of France as rumors began to circulate that Henry would divorce her due to her difficulty conceiving. The couple tried many remedies for getting pregnant, and many of them were quite unpleasant and ineffective. Henry and Catherine finally sought help from another doctor, and in April 1543 the Princess received the news she had been praying for when she discovered that she was finally pregnant. The couple welcomed the first of their 10 children the Dauphin Francis (Francis II) on January 19, 1544. Thanks to consulting the court physician, the couple solved their problem, and Francis would be followed by: Princess Elisabeth of Valois born April 2, 1545, Princess Claude of Valois born November 12, 1547, Prince Louis, Duke of Orleans born February 3, 1549, Prince Charles Maximilian (Charles IX) born June 27, 1550, Prince Edward Alexander (Henry III), born September 19, 1551, Princess Margaret of Valois born May 14, 1553, Prince Hercule Francois (Later Francis), Duke of Anjou born March 18, 1555, and twins: Princess Joanna and Princess Victoria of Valois born June 24, 1556. Henry was crowned King of France in the Reims Cathedral; on July 25, 1547, and Catherine was crowned Queen Consort on June 10, 1549 in the Basilica St. Denis; 4 months after she gave birth to their son Louis. On June 30, 1559, during festivities to celebrate the proxy marriage of their daughter Elisabeth to Phillip II of Spain; Henry took part in a jousting match against Gabriel Montgomery at the Place des Vosges at the Hôtel des Tournelles. Henry was fatally wounded when Gabriel's lance went through his face shield and into his brain. Henry died on July 10, 1559 from septicemia caused by his injuries. His Queen was by his side, and banished his mistress Diane from his sick room. The Dowager Queen Catherine wore black mourning for the rest of her life, and as an emblem she kept a piece of the lance inscribed in Latin with the words: "From this come my tears and my pain." Queen Catherine died from pleurisy on January 5, 1589 at the age of 69. Those closest to her said that it was knowing about her son Henry III being involved in the death of the Duke of Guise which contributed to her illness and eventual death. Henry and Catherine are buried together in the Basilica St. Denis with several of their children and grandchildren. Season One In Snakes in the Garden, While celebrating the engagement of their son Charles to Madeleine; Henry suspects that Catherine may know more than she is telling about Colin and the "plot" to ruin Mary, and demands for her to keep him informed about Colin and what he has to say. In For King and Country, King Henry suspects that Queen Catherine had something to do with Mary running off with Bash, and threatens to kill her if she had anything to do with it. In Inquisition, Henry creates false rumors of Catherine having been unfaithful to him with Nostradamus; while her family arrives to help her with her defense. The King and Queen are seen having a very deep heated discussion about their relationship and how they are both responsible for their once happy marriage being a mess. The tension between them turns into rekindled feelings of love as Catherine takes her hair down showing her natural beauty to Henry; they kiss and then make love which seems to have them headed for reconciliation. In The Consummation, A condemned Queen Catherine is planning her death from the food at the feast to the type of grave she wants to have; Henry objects to her extravagant choices, and tells her that she is just delaying the inevitable. Later Henry pardons Catherine and they watch their son and Mary finally tie the knot. In Dirty Laundry, The Archduke Ferdinand's sister Archduchess Cecelia accidentally falls from Henry's window to her death during a romp in his chambers. A horrified Henry then goes to his Queen of all people and begs her to help him cover up her death and make it look like a suicide. Later they seem to bond closer together as Henry asks her to stay with him; however when he goes to kiss her she backs away. In The Darkness, Henry is showing further signs of his "illness" which alarms Catherine, so she goes to her husband worried and wanting to help him, but unfortunately he acts like nothing is really wrong and intimidates her into agreeing that this information about him being ill remain between him and his Queen. In Monsters, Henry is driven further into his madness after becoming obsessed with a servant named Penelope after she wins "Queen of the Bean". Catherine sees through the girl and unfortunately winds up being poisoned by them after Penelope tries to make Henry think Catherine threatened her, and was trying to kill him. Catherine lives and watches Bash and Kenna get married. In Liege Lord, After Kenna tells Catherine that she found a dead woman in Henry's chambers, It's clear that Henry is showing greater signs of illness. He has also become increasingly obsessed with "Queen Penelope" leading Queen Catherine to have all important matters diverted to her attention so that she can tend to France and more importantly hide Henry's "illness" from France and the world; while she is becoming more worried about her husband and his behavior by the minute. In No Exit, As the castle celebrates Lola and Lord Julian's wedding; Catherine is becoming increasingly concerned about Henry's condition, and gets a visiting Bishop to condemn Henry's behavior resulting in him dismissing Penelope from his sight and realizing that he needs Catherine if he is going to survive. In Long Live The King, Catherine, Francis and Mary plan a coup to remove Henry whose behavior is reaching drastic levels. However the plan comes to a halt when Catherine learns that Henry plans to murder their son and wed Mary so he can take over England. In Slaughter of Innocence, Queen Catherine watches in horror as Henry is fatality injured during a jousting match. The King and Queen confess their true feelings of love for each other. The dying King however, horrifies his Queen when he asks her to befriend and watch out for Diane. Then Henry dies and Catherine officially becomes the Dowager Queen Consort of France. Season Two In Mercy, While Catherine is sleeping peacefully in her chambers, she gets a surprise visitor: her dead husband Henry! The poor Queen is confused at first, and wonders why she is seeing her husband as she says that he can't be real. Henry grabs her hand and presses it to him to show her that he is indeed real as he begins to kiss her, but Catherine pulls away asking what is happening to her and why he's in her room. Henry replies that their twins came and found him, and tells his wife not to feel guilty about Claude, because she did right by them as a couple. Catherine begins to protest but she is silenced by Henry's kiss as he asks her if this feel right to her, she can only gasp that it does. Henry then begins to kiss her passionately and tells her to say that she wants him back, that he needs her to say it. Catherine can't resist her husband and says that she does want him back, and they make love. In Getaway, Catherine and Henry are in her chambers; having a seemingly romantic moment while she mixes something on the table. Henry comments that he's missed the way she mixes garlic and arsenic, while Catherine laughs happily and informs her husband that he will exhaust himself if he keeps flattering her. Henry says that death has made him lovesick, and while it's cold in the dark his wife is down right toasty. He tells Catherine not to be stingy with the mixture as Claude is a healthy young woman, and it will take a lot to bring her down; however she comments that by slowly poisoning her daughter she keeps from getting caught, but then she seems as if she shouldn't be doing this to their own daughter as she tells Henry that Claude is their child. Henry replies by saying that the twins were their children also, and since he'll be spending eternity with them he takes their wish for vengeance into consideration. Catherine goes on the defense for her daughter saying that Claude was only 5 when she killed the twins, that she didn't know right from wrong, and that God must take these things into consideration. Henry says that while he doesn't doubt that his daughter will go to heaven, she will get more mercy from God than the twins; he then asks her if she has felt their power, and she answers that she has. Henry then says that when the twins decide to take Claude it won't be quick and Catherine will wish she had done it herself. The couple is then walking down the hall talking about what Henry ever saw in Kenna, and later Henry watches with the twins as Catherine has a tender moment with their daughter. In Banished, Queen Catherine is seen in her chambers with her twins, along with her husband, Henry as she goes through her box of makeup and jewelry; trying to decide what to wear with her gown, while anguishing over what has been happening with her, the twins and Claude. She comments to Henry that her jewels and makeup only hide the corrupt flesh underneath, and Henry remarks that her flesh isn't nearly as corrupt since she started a campaign of self flagellation. The couple discuss that Henry got the twins to forgive her by giving them time, love, respect and listening to them. Later after Catherine runs into Diane, Henry appears at her side commenting that Diane looks old and too thin much to Catherine's delight. Henry then reveals that he knows about the evidence she hid concerning the deaths of the twins, and he's glad that she did it. During the Ice Festival the couple frolic and kiss in the woods as Henry tells her that there is no longer darkness but light, because he now has his beautiful Queen. Late that night in her chambers however, Catherine and Henry get into another heated conversation when she confronts him about: luring the nanny away, and being selfish when it came to their marriage, and family. Henry protests as he says in tears that he has always loved Catherine and their children; however she replies that he only loved them when it was convenient and didn't keep him from the indulgences he craved, that she continued to take him back into her bed because she loved him, that she taught him that it was ok to treat his family with scorn and neglect, that their children have suffered greatly because of this: their twins are gone, and she may have lost Claude forever which is something she will never forgive herself or Henry for, and that while she may have to bear her guilt she will no longer bear her husband. Catherine then banishes him from her life asking him: "Return to your hell, and leave me to mine." Gallery Season One |-|Episode Stills= Reign_gallery_primary.jpg 69940_HenryCatherine.jpg Queen Catheine & King Henry5.jpg 9_FULL.jpg 10_FULL.jpg Re121a0114b-jpg-a95340bd-t3.jpg Re121a0126b-jpg-af533708-t3.jpg Re121a0150b-jpg-31d0c32c-t3.jpg Re122a_0271b2-jpg-74c46f80-t3.jpg Reign Pilot_Catherine_n_Henry_VIII.png |-|Screencaps= Normal_reign101-0367.jpg Normal_reign101-0738.jpg Normal reign101-1823.jpg Reign102-0807.jpg Reign102-0407.jpg Normal reign104 0014.jpg Reign104 1907.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0242.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0392.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1725.jpg King Henry & Queen Catherine5.gif Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0364.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E09_For_King_and_Country_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1043.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E09_For_King_and_Country_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1213.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E09_For_King_and_Country_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_2199.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E09_For_King_and_Country_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_3335.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 3855.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0319.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0330.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0732.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1116.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1130.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1194.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E11_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1384.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1290.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1391.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1398.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E11_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1772.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E11_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1823.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E11_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1914.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E13_The_Consummation_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0280.jpg Normal_Reign_S01E13_The_Consummation_1080p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0341.jpg King Henry and Queen Catherine5.gif King Henry and Queen Catherine6.gif 2014-03-15_20_06_50-Watch_reign_s01e14_hdtv_x264_2hd_mp4.jpg 2014-03-15_22_23_23-Watch_reign_s01e14_hdtv_x264_2hd_mp4.jpg 2014-03-15_20_37_52-Watch_reign_s01e14_hdtv_x264_2hd_mp4.jpg 2014-03-15_20_37_30-Watch_reign_s01e14_hdtv_x264_2hd_mp4.jpg 2014-03-15_20_06_50-Watch_reign_s01e14_hdtv_x264_2hd_mp4.jpg Queen Catherine and King Henry8.jpg Season Two |-|Episode Stills= Reign-JR-120814.jpg RE212a 0115b FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= King Henry and Queen Catherine7.png ReignRecap211_HenryCatherine.png Normal_Reign212-1382.jpeg Normal_Reign212-0737.jpeg Trivia *Historically, they had 10 children together in the span of 12 years: **Dauphin Francis, King of France **Princess Elisabeth, Queen of Spain **Princess Claude, Duchess of Lorraine **Prince Louis, Duke of Orleans **Prince Charles, King of France **Prince Henry, King of France **Princess Margaret, Queen of France/Navarre **Prince Francis, Duke of Anjou **Princess Victoria, Princess of France **Princess Joannna, Princess of France *Historically, they are buried together in the Basilica of St. Denis. **It is rumored that Henry's heart is buried in Queen Catherine's chest. *Historically at the time of Henry's death, they had been married for 25 years and 9 months. *Historically, Henry and Catherine called the Château de Fontainebleau their home from 1547 until his death. *Historically, after Henry's death Catherine moved to the the Chateau de Chenonceau with her children, and made it her home until her death. *Historically, Catherine lived for almost 30 years after Henry's death. *Historically, they were born in the same year, 18 days apart: Henry on March 31, 1519 and Catherine on April 13, 1519. *Historically, Henry and Catherine were 7th cousins once removed. *The couple were recently reunited in Mercy. *In Inquisition, the couple revealed the inside story behind their marriage, reconciled and made love. **In this episode, Queen Catherine is accused and convicted of adultery, and having an illegitimate child. **Historically there is no evidence of this: Catherine loved her husband deeply though he wasn't quick to return her affection. Also for Queens of this time adultery was considered high treason and punishable by death. *Their descendants include the famous French couple Marie Antoinette & Louis XVI. *In Banished, Catherine confronted Henry about how their marriage ruined the lives of their children. **She permanently banished him from her dreams and her life in this episode, and was relieved of her madness. **In this episode, Catherine told Bash that although Henry promised Diane he was all hers; she and Henry never stopped having sex, which is why she got pregnant with the twins. *Historically this is untrue: After the deaths of Joanna and Victoria, and nearly losing Catherine; Henry learned that trying for more babies could cost his Queen her life. For this reason Henry ceased to visit Catherine's bedchamber and spent all of his time with Diane. See Also *Catherine de Medici Timeline (Historical) *King Henry II Timeline (Historical) Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family